Dulces Memorias
by Bluemachine
Summary: Donde Bucky Barnes encuentra un viejo amor de su pasado y termina cuidando de su pequeña descendiente.
1. 0

—¿James? —graznó con la voz de aquel que ha vivido tensando las cuerdas hasta desgastarlas.

—Connie —musitó con la mirada gacha— tu nombre... puedo recordarlo.

Levantó los ojos, y con dolor, miro los años transcurridos dibujados en profundas arrugas sobre el rostro de Connie.

Él... se veía tan joven, pero se sentía cansado, cansado de un pasado difuso que lo atormentaba.

Había sido feliz, había ido a la guerra, había caído de un tren, había sido un arma sin voluntad.

Cuando los recuerdos llegaban, siempre anhelaba porque que fueron malas memorias... eran más fácil de entender que las buenas. Le era difícil comprender la felicidad, aún sabiendo que su yo más joven; el chico de Brooklyn, había sido propensa a ella.

Su mayor tormento era saber que había sido... bueno. Solo para después perder la voluntad de su vida y caer en una espiral de sangre y balas.

Pero así como era más fácil observar los actos del soldado también era más difícil determinar quién era... ¿James Barnes o El soldado de Invierno?

—Tengo que irme.

Había visto a Connie, ese había sido el objetivo al averiguar que el rostro de sus memorias aún perduraba entre los vivos.

—Espera —se detuvo ante la demanda— setenta años atrás me dejaste con una carta y un futuro roto... me debes más que cinco segundos, James.

—¿Que podría ofrecerte? —pregunto con honestidad— No hay nada que pueda darte para reparar mi ausencia

—La hay —afirmó con fiereza— tiempo, tienes tiempo. Algo por lo que he peleado todos los días desde hace cinco años.

Bucky lanzó una risa rota.

—Te daría todo lo que me resta, pero no puedo hacerlo —la observo con el alma rota– no sé cómo.

—Quiero marcharme en paz, James. Soy vieja y estoy muriendo —lanzó sin titubeos—. Cuando te marchaste, tuve que enfrentar la maternidad desamparada, no era rica, y mi familia no acogió la noticia con gracia.

La miro atónito.

—¿Que?

—Y mi niño, nuestro niño —confirmó sus conjeturas— creció para formar su propia familia, y yo envejecí para verlo ser feliz... mi final de cuento de hadas —dijo con una dolorosa sonrisa— pero no me marché, solo envejecí más, lo bastante para ver al hijo de mi hijo, y después, lo suficiente para despedir a mi hijo.

Ese momento, tal vez era peor que cualquier sueño del pasado.

—Se que lo veré de nuevo, pero no por eso duele menos haberlo perdido.

—¿Por que me cuentas esto?

¿Que sentido tenía? No podía ser padre de un fantasma.

—Porque me debes hacerte cargo de esta familia.

—No puedo regresar el tiempo —le dijo.

—Y no necesito que lo hagas, pero puedes cuidar de nuestra bisnieta

–¿Que?

—Su madre está fuera del panorama, y su padre —suspiro— vivió para honrar la tradición familiar.

Había un detalle mudo en sus palabras.

—¿Cuál tradición?

Connie sonrió con amargura

—Morir en acción.

Su estirpe había seguido un legado de honor, eso le hacía sentir incluso más una basura.

Y culpable ¿Habían enfrentado su mismo destino tratando de seguir sus pasos? Que desperdicio, si alguna vez había sido bueno, poco importaba, el soldado se había encargado de eliminar todo rastro de bondad en sus venas.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por que? —preguntó con rabia—. ¿Que te lo impide?

Tenía que decirle la verdad, no se merecía menos que eso.

—¿Como piensas que estoy aquí, Connie? —preguntó con fatiga— joven, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—No lo se —respondió— y no me importa.

James bufo con mofa.

—Debería... —le advirtió en voz baja— soy un criminal —la miro a los ojos sin rastro de duda—. No puedo cuidar de ella, no soy una buena persona, Connie —confesó—. Ese accidente en Washington... estoy involucrado, nunca estaría a salvo conmigo.

Connie negó con un bufido.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste aqui? ¿Sabiendo que eres peligroso?

Tenía palabras en la punta de lengua, pero nada parecía suficiente, en realidad no sabía que hacía ahí.

—No lo se.

—¿Sabes por qué viniste, James? Porque te sientes perdido... solo —trago el pesado nudo que se alojaba en su garganta— y no quiero eso para mí Katie, ha pedido demasiado ¿Quien va a cuidar de ella cuando me marché? —le miró con gruesas lagrimas— Dices que no estaría a salvo contigo, no es algo que me agrade, pero te tendría, James. Y eso es suficiente, mientras Katie tenga alguien que la cuide, que la quiera... no me importa si tienen que mudarse cada semana, voy a irme en paz sabiendo que estará contigo —le miró con suplica—. Por favor, cuida de ella.

Connie no lo entendía. No importaba si era consciente de sus acciones, había momentos, lapsos incontrolables, donde perdía la razón.

Atacar, neutralizar, matar ... era espontáneo, pero no podía resistirse al impulso de caer en su estado más primitivo.

—Lo siento.

Vio con remordimiento la tristeza en su rostro, y sin embargo, se marchó antes de que pudiera convencerlo.

No podía hacerlo, no era un hombre decente.

•

•

•

Ya debería parar de publicar tanto, pero es que en serio esta historia estaba pidiendo a gritos que la publicará.

Así que... mi Bucky va a tener su propia historia :)


	2. 1

Un par de brillantes ojos azules, un recuerdo de su padre y su abuelo. Rizos azabaches, un constante tormento de su madre... diminutas pecas sobre su nariz, un tesoro de su abuela que conservaría por siempre.

Katherine Barnes observó con resignación la madera pulida del féretro de su abuela.

Estaba sola, lo que su abuela había temido tanto, esperaba que no hubiera fallecido con esa culpabilidad sobre sus hombros. Katie no la culpaba en lo absoluto, sabía que su abuela había peleado por seguir viviendo... por no dejarla.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Sintió el firme apretón de la trabajadora social sobre su hombro.

—Solo un poco más —murmuró Katie.

Tenía un puño de tierra en sus manos, pero no era lo bastante valiente para arrojarlo sobre el ataúd. Hacerlo hacia todo... más real.

—Lo siento, Katherine —contesto con tono seco la trabajadora social— pero necesito dejarte en ACCO, tengo toda un lista de niños esperando, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Katie no era especial, no iba a tener más tiempo para despedirse. Solo era una huérfana más entre un millón... y dolía, porque había tenido una familia. Pero ahora solo era ella sola ¿Que iba hacer cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad? ¿Cómo iba a costearse la universidad? ¿Con quién iba a pasar navidad? ¿Quién la vería graduarse?... había perdido un futuro entero, no se trataba del sentido académico, era solo que... nunca volvería a casa, y si lograba encontrar un nuevo hogar... nadie estaría esperándola.

Arrojó la tierra. Su abuela se había ido, no había nada que pudiera revertirlo. Solo podía esperar encontrar nuevamente un lugar en el mundo, el suyo se había desmoronado con la muerte de su abuela.

Logro ver un sombra en la lejanía, antes de que sus ojos no pudieran soportar las lagrimas y se cerraran completamente. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron de nuevo, la figura había desaparecido, asentándose como un delirio en sus recuerdos.

Un delirio que era tangible, solo que ella no podía saberlo. Bucky había intentado de dejar las súplicas de Connie en un lugar oscuro de su memoria, pero no lo había logrado.

Con miles de kilómetros separándolo de Connie y Katie, había pagado a un hombre discreto para que le mantuviera informado. Y un par de días atrás, había recibido la llamada que había temido por meses. Connie había fallecido.

Se sentía como un perfecto cretino, su última voluntad había sido que cuidara de Katie, y por más que deseara hacerlo, la razón había vencido al final, sabía que no era ni nunca sería seguro para su bisnieta. Crecería en un orfanato, tal vez no feliz, pero estaría a salvo... y eso ya era más que cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerle.

—Buena suerte —murmuró Bucky cuando la vio ser llevada por la trabajadora social.

Había arriesgado mucho volviendo aquel lugar. Dio media vuelta, e ignorando sus gritos internos de volver la cabeza, se alejó con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha.

Realmente esperaba que pudiera conseguir felicidad, lo deseaba más que nada.

Pero desear y esperar no eran lo mismo que conseguir, lo había descubierto cinco meses más tarde, cuando había recibido una llamada que no había temido ni esperado recibir.

—Fue llevada a emergencias, es grave —explicó la serena voz que lo contactaba un par de veces al mes— el FBI este en el caso.

No la policía, eso era un mal indicio.

—¿Cual es el caso? —había demandado saber fríamente.

—Pederastia, uno de los encargados... estuvo satisfaciendo sus instintos más oscuros —Bucky empuño su letal prótesis—tu chica se defendió, pero no había mucho que hacer, era un hombre adulto, termino dándole una golpiza... fractura de costillas, tabique desviado, múltiples hematomas, el hombre realmente hizo una película de terror de la niña.

—¿Termino el trabajo? —pregunto ocultando su temor.

No sabía cómo poner en palabras más simples, menos horrendas, el hecho de que... podría haberla...

—No, manosearla fue lo más lejos que llegó, no fue de todo en balde su defensa.

Pero no aplacaba su furia, de hecho, crecía a cada segundo.

—Necesito información —ordenó, levantándose de la banca en la que descansaba— a donde llevaron a Katherine... y donde lo tienen a él.

Se arrepentía de tantas muertes, pero esta, simplemente era más que justificable. Estaba tomando la decisión plenamente consciente, asesinando por primera vez como este nuevo y extraño hombre, la mezcla entre el soldado de invierno y James Barnes.

Grabando la información necesaria en su cabeza, aplasto el teléfono de prepago y lo tiro en la basura. Tenía varias horas de viaje por delante, el suficiente tiempo para planear su intervención en las oficinas federales, necesitaba deshacerse de la escoria que había lastimado a Katherine.

No había estado a salvo en el orfanato, y eso, era el mayor remordimiento de Bucky. Connie había tenido razón, tal vez no estaría segura junto a él, pero tendría alguien que la cuidara. Quería creer que nunca la haría herido de aquella forma, y definitivamente jamás se hubiera atrevido siquiera a pensar en...

Ni en su mente podía terminar esa horrible palabra. Presionó el acelerador del civic recién robado, necesitaba devolver cada golpe, cada lagrima que Katie hubiera derramado... esto era su culpa, podría haberla cuidado, pero la realidad era que había estado demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero este no sería uno que se volviera a repetir, cuidaría de ella, era la única disculpa que podía ofrecerle, eso, y la muerte del canalla que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.

Llego a Boston en la cruda madrugada de una noche especialmente oscura, o tal vez era así como percibía la vida misma, ni siquiera la claridad de los pasillos del hospital lograban iluminar la sombra que era, tan imperceptible que no le resultó problema llegar a la habitación 502, donde Katie yacía entubada, con la cara desecha e inflamada... se recuperaría, pero sus heridas dejarían cicatrices.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Necesitaba dejar de disculparse, y comenzar a enmendar la estúpida decisión que había tomado.

La siguiente mañana, cuando Katie despertó, con la garganta reseca e incapaz de levantar sus párpados más de un milímetro, escucho las voces de las enfermeras.

—... Silvy ¡Calla! No digas eso cerca de la pobre criatura —susurro duramente una de ellas— ya ha tenido unos días bastante horribles.

—Lo sé —contesto Silvy indignada— pero estoy y segura de que va a poner feliz cuando lo escuche, ese hombre obtuvo lo que se merecía.

—Acaban de asesinar un hombre en las oficinas federales y tú te pones contenta... qué horrible persona eres.

Entonces Katie también lo era, porque en realidad la hacía feliz oírlo.

—¿Que esperas? ¿Que le tenga piedad? El no la tuvo con esas niñas —discutió tajantemente.

—Estaba enfermo, necesitaba ayuda —Katie comenzaba a detestar a esa mujer— ningún hombre tiene el derecho de ser el verdugo de nadie, solo dios tiene ese poder.

¿Lo estaba defendiendo? Katie empuñó las sabanas con fuerza, fingiendo que aún dormía, pero no podía quitarse ese horrible nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo para justificar actos atroces, llamándolos enfermedad.

—Él no estaba enfermo —siseo Silvy— he visto y atendido enfermos toda mi vida, personas admirables, divertidas, adorables... ninguna enfermedad te convierte en un monstruo. Ni siquiera estaba mal de la cabeza, llámalo por lo que es, un degenerado que no merecía misericordia —dijo con dureza—. No te atrevas a minimizar lo que estás niñas sufrieron llamando a ese hombre enfermo, no trates de justificarle, hizo algo terrible y pago por ello.

—¡Solo dios...!

—¡Ningún dios aceptaría que volteáramos nuestra cabeza y decidiéramos ignorar la verdad! —interrumpió furiosa— te paras aquí, hablando de perdonar y ayudar, tratas de justificar un hombre que no tiene justificación ¿Pero te has parado en pensar en estas niñas? Estas tan absorta en ser buena, en ser compasiva, la perfecta mujer religiosa ¿Pero si te hubiera pasado a ti? ¿A tu hija? Quiero oírlo —le retó con veneno en la voz— ¿Hubieras perdonado al hombre? —un silencio absoluto inundó el cuarto— no lo hubieras hecho, y por ello, eres igual de humana que el resto de nosotros. No vayas por ahí pensando que entiendes a dios, porque tal vez, el puso a la persona correcta para hacer justicia.

Escucho a la otra enfermera alejarse, con sus pasos resonando furiosamente en las baldosas, y con suerte, profundamente avergonzada.

—Al menos ya no tienes nada a lo que temer, dulzura —había susurrado Silvy para sí misma, sin sospechar que Katie le oía.

Pero Katie no estaba asustada, estaba furiosa, enojada y avergonzada... y sola. Extrañaba a su abuela, a su papá, quería un abrazo, alguien que la sostuviera mientras gritaba de frustración. Pero había otra vocecita, una que le hacía sentir que era su culpa ¿Lo había mirado alguna vez diferente? ¿De una manera que le hubiera dado a entender que Katie quería algo? O tal vez sus estupidas faldas y vestidos habían provocado que la mirase con lujuria.

Ya no quería sentirse bonita, no quería que nadie la mirara, ni la tocará. Quería a su familia, pero eso ya no era posible.

Cerró los párpados, deseando desaparece, volar lejos de ahí. Pronto el cansancio y el dolor la transportaron a la inconsciencia.

Y después, cuando sus ojos finalmente volvieron abrirse, sintió que se alejaba con prisa, entre remolinos de aire girando a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, y sus costillas protestaban por la posición, pero aquello fue la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Katie giró a ver quién empujaba la silla. El corazón se le agitó al ver aquel rostro.

—¿Papá ? —preguntó incrédula, con la voz quebrada de tristeza, tenía un largo tiempo sin ver el rostro de su padre.

—No te asustes —susurró de vuelta ese rostro que le parecía tan familiar— y no grites, no queremos alertar a nadie.

Y como una revelación, las similitudes entre su padre y ese desconocido comenzaron hacerse lejanas al percibir las diferencias... el rostro de su padre estaba moldeado un poco más brusco, sobretodo por la cicatriz en su mejilla, y su tabique roto heridas hecha durante su servicio en Irak.

Y este hombre, tenía facciones más finas, pero no menos tenebrosas. Era como ver un ángel caído, oscuro, perdido... y la estaba llevando lejos del hospital

Katie comenzó a convulsionar entre sollozos mudos, no podía sentir su voz, gritaba, pero solo graznidos y jadeos salían de sus labios.

—Hey, hey —el extraño detuvo el paso y se hincó a su altura— respira —pero solo basto para incrementar el ataque de pánico de Katie—. Me llamaste papá, porque me parezco a él ¿Cierto? —Bucky suspiró nervioso— ¿Por qué piensas que nos parecemos? Eres lista, debes de intuirlo.

Katie logró calmarse lo suficiente para analizar el parecido entre ellos, sus similitudes estaban lejos de ser una coincidencia extraña, eran demasiado similares, lo suficiente para suponer que...

—¿Eres mi tío?

Bucky parpadeo, por supuesto que nunca adivinaría que era su bisabuelo. Pero al menos sabia que eran familia.

—Somos familiares, en eso estas correcto —le confirmó vagamente— Se que esto parece más que extraño, pero... Connie me pidió que te cuidara, y siento no haberlo hecho antes —rehuyó su mirada avergonzado consigo mismo— no tienes que perdonarme, pero ¿me dejarías intentarlo?

Katie lo miró, quería recriminarle, pero...

—¿Fuiste tu? —no tenía la facha honorable y militar que su padre y abuelo habían portado, pero desprendía el mismo aura peligrosa— ¿Lo mataste?

—Yo... —¿Iba hacerlo? ¿Contarle a su bisnieta que había asesinado? Podría tener el cerebro hecho una piltrafa, pero incluso el sentido común le decía que no era un tema adecuado— lo hice.

Pero no iba a mentirle, merecía tener la opción de decidir si quería quedarse con él, plenamente consciente del tipo de persona que era. No iba a obligarla a permanecer a su lado , no como Hydra lo había hecho con él.

—Gracias —murmuró Katie, limpiando la lagrima de su mejilla—. ¿A... a donde vamos?

Bucky suspiró con alivio. Que aceptara era un buen primer paso.

—A Mexico un par de días, podemos transbordar un buque a Asia, Africa... no lo sé ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Si sospecho que era un fugitivo, no mencionó nada.

—¿Podemos ir a todos lados? —preguntó insegura de cómo formular las palabras adecuadas— no quiero convivir con mucha gente, solo quiero ver lugares nuevos.

Bucky asintió de acuerdo. Sabia que no era sano hacerla huir de sus fantasmas, pero no podía juzgarla, el llevaba huyendo de su pasado desde Washington.

Simplemente no estaban listos para confrontar la realidad

—Suena bien.

•  
 **Temas fuertes escritos de manera suave, porque en realidad son situaciones difíciles y horribles.**

 **Pero ahora Katie está con Bucky, y este tiene que explicar que es su bisabuelo, no su tío.**

 **#GrandpaBuckyIsHot**


	3. 2

Embutida en una gruesa y enorme sudadera, Katie se acercó a la regordeta señora del puesto callejero de jugos que daba enfrente del motel.

Con grandes ojos marrones, la morena mujer la miró con sorpresa.

— _Esos son golpes horrendos, niña._

Katie se encogió de hombros, no entendía palabra alguna de lo que había dicho

— _Lo sento no español_

La mujer asintió con compresión, y sin preguntar su orden a Katie, se puso manos a la obra.

Le entregó un licuado completamente verde, a pesar de que Katie había observado que le ponía jugo de naranja y piña. Miro con duda el vaso que le extendía

—Bueno para salud —explico en ingles tosco.

Katie asintió, saco dinero del pantalón, pero de inmediato la señora negó y le acercó el jugo.

—Ten, ten... No dinero —rechazo testaruda— _Corazón, se nota a leguas que haz tenido unos días horrendos, un jugo no va a dejarme pobre, pero ciertamente te va caer bien._

Bajo la mirada a penada al piso, sentía que le estaba robando, incluso si tan amablemente le estaba regalando el jugo. No entendía lo que la señora le decía, pero se veía empeñada en no recibir su dinero, así que Katie asintió y lanzó un escueto gracias en español antes de darse media vuelta y volver al cuarto. 

Encontró a James sentado en una silla plegable, encorvado sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba fatiga.

—Prometiste contarme porque te pareces a mi papa —comenzó a decir titubeante Katie—, pero puedes dormir, te ves cansado.

La había puesto de nervios que solo pidiera una habitación, pero... James, se había recostado en la esquina más lejana y no había dicho palabra mientras Katie trataba de conciliar el sueño bajo su presencia. Era un hombre extraño, pero sin malas intenciones, que no había dormido durante el trayecto a un pueblito costero en México, y tampoco durante la noche que llevaban ahí.

Aún no era capaz de acercarse mucho a su persona, el instinto le rogaba por alejarse de él o cualquier hombre. El mero hecho de pensar sentir manos en su piel le repugnaba, incluso si James se trataba de familia, no olvidaba del todo que era un hombre, y eso era bastante para mantenerla alerta, cuidando de mantener al menos un metro entre ambos.

—¿Oíste lo que sucedió en Washington hace un par de meses? —pregunto, ignorando su consejo— ese accidente... fui parte de él —suspiro— no soy tan joven como aparento —alzó el rostro y la miro sin rastro de duda— ¿Haz oído de Capitan América? Algo similar pasó conmigo, solo que yo no soy de los buenos —río con tristeza.

Katie parpadeó, había rumores de que él gobierno estaba omitiendo información de los archivos filtrados por S.H.I.E.L.D, se decía que era sobre un asesino entrenado por los sovieticos, y que de forma similar a Capitan América, su apariencia se había preservado en el tiempo.

—Así que no eres mi tío —concluyó en un murmullo.

—Mi nombre verdadero es James Buchanan Barnes, nací en Brooklyn en 1917 —recito los datos que había memorizado— soy tu bisabuelo.

—¿Qué? —exhalo incrédula.

—Yo... no sabía que Connie había quedado embarazada —explicó lentamente— mis memorias han llegado a poco a poco, busque a tu abuela cuando la recordé, ella me explicó sobre... sobre ustedes.

Katie negó.

—Eres demasiado joven —sonaba demasiado fantasioso— y mi bisabuelo cayo de un tren ¿Cómo sobrevives de algo así?

—Es posible cuando tu cuerpo está alterado genéticamente —se limitó a decir— además no salí totalmente ileso.

—¿A que te refieres?

Pensó que llevaba ese guante y su larga chamarra para ocultar una fea herida, pero en realidad escondía un brazo de metal. Katie sentía que se sumergía a un cuento de ciencia ficción, asfixiante y por demás ilógico.

—Si eres quien dices ser —sopesó con detenimiento— debes saber el apodo que la abuela tenía.

Tal vez lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba.

—Mis memorias no son muy claras, Katherine —explicó esperando no decepcionarla.

Aparentemente el golpe no solo le había arrancado el brazo, también le había arrebatado sus recuerdos, pero recordaba algunas cosas, a Katherine le parecía un buen inicio.

—Tus memorias son como cerraduras, solo... solo necesitas la llave correcta para liberarlas —le alentó incomoda, sabiendo lo ridícula que sonaba su explicación— puedo darte un pista, empezaba con eme —contó— Connie mmmmmmm —la eme se prolongó vibrante entre sus labios.

Un vago grito y risas se propagaron en sus oídos, el extraño intentó de Katherine en realidad había surtido efecto.

—Connie Muuu, porque las chicas creían que tu abuela era un poco rolliza —contesto sorprendido de recordar algo nuevo—en realidad era bajita y adorable —confesó con una sonrisa imperceptible.

Katie asintió, no estaba mintiendo, parecerse tanto a su padre no era cosa fácil, y saber esa historia era un dato que avalaba su historia.

—Eres el bisabuelo mejor envejecido de la historia —balbuceó Katie con una risa incomoda— entonces —se aclaró la garganta— ¿Por que no eres de los buenos?

Bucky enarcó una ceja y la miro con un mudo "¿Lo dice en serio?"

—Ya lo debes haber deducido —expresó con sequedad.

Katie removió las manos nerviosa.

—El brazo de metal dice mucho —confesó Katie— estas en video durante el ataque de los Helicarriers, y supongo, que también eres ese asesino sovietico del que se rumora —murmuró.

—El Soldado De Invierno —proclamó sin titubeos— lo soy... lo era —corrigió con frágil convicción— ya no estoy siguiendo ese camino —aclaró—. Connie me pidió cuidarte, pero... no pensé que fuera lo mejor. Estoy en la fuga, procuro no quedarme mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, no es una buena vida para una niña de 13 años —Katie quería preguntar si eso significaba que iba a dejarla en otro orfanato, pero demasiado asustada de la respuesta, guardo silencio— Aunque ahora no parece peor que la que tenias —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Si lo quieres, puedo cuidarte, antes me negué hacerlo, pero... voy a intentarlo, si me dejas.

Katie asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo no te marches —le suplico.

No estaba lista para volver a a estar sola.

—Voy a cuidarte tanto como quieras —prometió con sinceridad.

No estaba segura que le hacía tan feliz. No eran sollozos de angustia los que salían de su boca, eran de alivio, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió desde la profundidad de su rostro agitado en llanto.

—De acuerdo.

No hizo movimiento de consuelo, y Katie no lo necesito, su promesa le bastaba. Solo quería dejar ir toda la angustia que se alberga en su interior, sin importar lo infantil que pudiera parecer. Tal vez de lo único que se arrepentía era de haber caído nuevamente víctima del cansancio, James... su bisabuelo, aún seguía sin dormir, limitándose a vigilar sus sueños.

—Puedes dormir si quieres —le dijo con los ojos hinchados— me siento mejor.

—No es verdad —se limitó a negar con su usual voz neutra— te escucho llorar mientras duermes, tienes pesadillas.

Lo sabía, pero no le gustaba hablar de ello.

—Tal vez nunca se marchen —confesó— así que prefiero ignorarlas.

—Es más fácil —acepto— no pueden herirte si las ignoras.

Katie asintió, y se preguntó si él, al igual que ella, solo dormía entre pesadillas ¿Era el motivo por el cual parecía rehusarse a dormir si quiera unos minutos?

—Solo duerme un rato, abuelo —pidió sin meditar mucho, antes de caer en cuenta de sus palabras—. Lo siento, fue extraño decirte abuelo ¿Verdad? —farfulló avergonzada.

—No —negó de inmediato—fue... —no le había molestado, había sido algo agradable— se sintió correcto.

Volver a tener familia era desconcertante, había sido usado como el soldado de invierno a través de las décadas, y cuando su parte consciente había despertado nuevamente, Bucky había estado solo. A excepción de Steve, todos a quienes había conocido habían muerto. Pero buscar a Steve no le parecía una opción, a pesar de lo perdido que se había sentido los últimos meses.

Huía de él, no por miedo a que le juzgará, era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Era solo que, él ya no era el James que había conocido, no quería sentirse una mentira, una ilusión del hombre que había sido antes de caer de ese tren. Por más que deseara ser el amigo que había conocido, la realidad era que nunca lo volvería a ser, y eso era algo que Steve e incluso él tenían que aceptar.

Tal vez algún día pudieran ser amigos nuevamente, pero antes de siquiera buscar a Steve, tenía que encontrar de quién se trataba esta nueva persona que nacía de dos personalidades distintas.

—Entonces, si no te molesta —había exhalado con nerviosismo Katie— ¿Puedo llamarte abuelo?

—Suena perfecto —respondió lleno de sinceridad.

No tenía del todo claro quién era, pero ahora sabía algo.

Era un abuelo, el abuelo de Katie Barnes. Ella solo había oído hablar de Bucky o del soldado de invierno, pero al final, no conocía del todo a ninguna de estas identidades. Su rostro no le haría decir el nombre de alguno de sus pasados, sería primero su abuelo, y eso, se había vuelto lo más maravillo del mundo. 

•

•

 **Espero que lograra plasmar aunque sea solo un poco el conflicto interno que Bucky presenta después de soldado de invierno, y por supuesto, el porque no ha buscado a Steve**

 **Hipotéticamente aún no existe esa línea del argumento, pero... Que tema quien se atreva a cortejar a Katie.**

 **Jajajajaja si me lo imagino súper celoso, por supuesto que sí, es su nieta, y aún no la adora como debe, pero ya van por ese rumbo.**

 **So... #GrandpaBuckyIsWatching**


	4. 3

Bucky no se había detenido a pensar mucho en los rasgos físicos de su bisnieta, le parecía irrelevante. De todos los horrores que había cometido y que había presenciado ¿Por qué demonios iba repudiarla por su color de piel? Era simplemente estupido, un pigmento de piel no la convertía en una criminal.

—¿Quieres repetirlo? No te oí del todo—siseo Bucky con la mirada fija en el altivo hombre frente a ellos.

—No quiero negros en mi barco —repitió con su pronunciado acento ruso—. Tuviste una hija con una chica negra, tu elección, pero no tengo porque llevar a tu pequeña bestia.

Sus palabras lo enfurecieron, las lágrimas y la mirada avergonzada de sí misma de Katie lo hicieron reaccionar.

Bucky agarró al hombre del cuello y lo levanto sin dificultad a pesar de que era de su misma altura, y tal vez un poco más pesado que él.

—¿Bestia? —repitió enfurecido mientras escuchaba sus sofocos— Creo que estás entendiendo el término mal, yo soy la bestia, no Katie ¿Tal vez quieras que te lo demuestre?

—N-no —logró gruñir.

—¿Tienes miedo? Bien —felicito sin soltarlo— pero eso no es la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—L-lo sie-ento, L-lo s-sien-nto —balbuceo tratando de no asfixiarse.

Pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Estaba por darle un puñetazo cuando sintió un jalón en su chamarra.

—¿Podemos irnos? —pidió en voz baja Katie sin mirarle.

Había un acuerdo implícito entre los dos, más para la comodidad de Katie que para la suya. No se tocaban, ni por el más mínimo roce accidental, Katie siempre mantenía su distancia, aún estaba aterrada del contacto humano, no quería que la consolara con abrazos o palmadas en la espalda, solo quería su espacio... y Bucky podía hacer eso, porque en lo primero simplemente era pésimo. Era un asesino, no un oso cariñoso.

—Si —le respondió soltando el hombre— parece que vamos a tener que tomar otra ruta.

—No importa —afirmó con sinceridad.

Bucky pensó en el jalón de chamarra, era el acercamiento más próximo que Katie había hecho ¿La había asustado? Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que aquel hombre la había golpeado brutalmente, no se suponía que lo viera a punto de golpear a otra persona, incluso si se lo merecía.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso frente a ti.

—¿Asi que lo hubieras hecho a mis espaldas? —no supo que responder a su pregunta— Bromeaba... no estoy enojada contigo, abuelo.

Pero parecía molesta.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si, no estoy enojada contigo, sino con él —explicó—. Quería que lo golpearas ¿Soy una persona terrible por desearlo?

Suspiro.

—Entonces yo debo ser horrendo, estaba por hacerlo. —ambos sonrieron levemente—. ¿Por qué me detuviste?

—Porque no eres una bestia —susurro a un lado suyo— no digas cosas así —le pidió con la mirada gacha— eres mi abuelo, es normal que quieras protegerme, eso... no te hace una bestia por ello.

Bucky asintió. Creía muy poco en sus palabras, podía recordar decenas de atrocidades que había cometido, ocasiones en las que no había tratado de defender a nadie, solo de eliminar objetivos.

—Lo sabes ¿No? —pregunto quedamente Bucky— que no eres una bestia. No importa si tu piel es oscura.

Katie derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, pero asintio.

—No te preocupes, he escuchado cosas peores.

Se detuvo.

—¿De que estás hablando?

Katie suspiró removiéndose incomoda en su lugar.

—A la gente... le parecía extraño verme con mi abuela —contó con voz temblorosa— le decían que no tenían que cuidar de una niña negra, que podía cederme a servicios sociales —un sollozo escapó de sus labios— llegue a creer esas palabras, que era vergonzoso para una mujer blanca cuidar de alguien de color —confesó— así que empecé a evitar ir a sitios públicos con mi abuela, y cuando la gente me preguntaba qué hacía con ella les decía que era mi vecina, que solo me cuidaba mientras mi mama estaba en el trabajo.

—¿Estas avergonzada de caminar en la calle conmigo? —pregunto temeroso Bucky.

Katie negó en cuanto oyó su tono herido.

—¡No! —exclamó de inmediato— no lo estoy, perdí mucho tiempo junto a mi abuela por personas que ni siquiera conocía —confesó con un nudo en la garganta— y lo siento tanto, no quiero volver hacerlo. No quiero alejar a mi familia solo porque la gente piensa que no deberíamos serlo.

—No me importa tu color de piel, Katie.

—Lo sé —logró decir entre hipidos— y a mí no me importa el tuyo.

—Vamos —indicó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza— todavía podemos tomar el buque carguero que sale a Sudáfrica.

Katie se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Pensé que querías ir a Siberia.

—Puedo aguardar.

Había tenido turbias visiones de una base en Siberia, no le era claro que había ahí, y había pensado en investigar un poco, tal vez encontrar un poco de pasado que pudiera aclarar sus desechas memorias.

Pero tal vez era mejor que no lo hiciera. No podía exponer a Katie a Hydra, llevarla a una base no era precisamente la forma de evitarlo.

Además estaba un detalle que le molestaba sin cesar. No lo había dicho con palabras, sólo había asentido cuando le había preguntado si sabía que no era una bestia por su color de piel. Pero presentía que no había sido honesta. Había visto su mirada avergonzada cuando el marinero ruso se había negado a que abordara, además de que solo había expresado que no le molestaba que fuera blanco, pero no había dicho palabra de que no le molestara ser de color.

A Bucky le parecía absurdo que le desagradara sus rasgos físicos, Katie era única en su propia manera. Su piel era de un tono caoba, el contraste perfecto para sus ojos azul Artico, similares a los suyos, además su cabello era de un azabache reluciente que se ondulaba salvajemente a su alrededor.

Katie era una niña dulce, pero se encontraba demasiado herida. No solo por el reciente abuso que había sufrido en el orfanato, sino por los eternos prejuicios que la habían llenado de inseguridades.

Encontraba refugio en ropas enormes, y aquello no le parecía malo, pero veía que le costaba ver a la gente, incluso a él, a los ojos, se removía incomoda y nerviosa cada vez que expresaba algo, ademas finalmente caía en cuenta que Katie evitaba verse en el espejo.

Había asumido que era por las heridas, pero ahora entendía que no solo era eso.

No le gustaba su apariencia, hacia el mínimo intento de arreglar su cabello afro. Más de una vez había visto como lo sujetaba en una coleta con prisa, o la ocultaba debajo de una capucha con tal de olvidar sus rasgos afro descendiente.

Quería buscar a cada persona que alguna vez la hubiera hecho sentir mal por sus raíces, Katie no le hacía daño a la gente, pero la gente le había hecho daño. Pero lastimar a todo los que la habían lastimado no iba ayudarla realmente, tenía que pensar en otra manera de hacerle ver que era hermosa en su propia forma, y que ser afroamericana no era nada de lo que avergonzarse, sino de regocijarse. 

•

•  
 **Los instintos paternales de Bucky cada vez más presentes, lo amo.**

 **Capitulo corto, pero necesario, a mi parecer.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. 4

—Podemos buscar a un médico si lo prefieres.

—No —negó de inmediato— además podemos ahorrarnos el dinero.

Bucky hizo un gesto mudo de molestia.

—No te preocupes sobre el dinero, me las puedo arreglar.

Katie asintió.

—Lo sé —confesó con voz débil— solo que... prefiero que sean mis manos.

La contempló solo por unos segundos, antes de relajarse y asentir.

—De acuerdo —tomo unas tijeras con punta de pinza y las dejo en la mesa— están limpias. También conseguí esto —explicó posando una botella frente a ella— se supone que va a entumecer tu piel, para que no sientas dolor.

—Gracias —musitó Katie.

No intervino, solo observo preocupado. Tenían que quitar los puntos de Katie antes de que se encarnaran y solo pudieran quitar los hilos por medio de un bisturí. El procedimiento era sencillo, cortar y jalar con dirección al nudo. Pero sabía que su piel aún estaba sensible, y además le resultaba incómodo dejarla hacerlo por su propia cuenta, sobre todo por que era una cicatriz de diecisiete puntadas que tenía que quitar del lado derecho de su rostro, a la altura de la sien.

Lo que menos quería era que Katie encontrará otro aspecto físico que le desagradara.

—Siento el rostro adormecido —declaró Katie dejando el bote aún lado— ¿Solo tengo que cortar?

—Si —respondió–. Y jalar del hilo en dirección al nudo.

Katie suspiro, y mirándose en el espejo, movió sus manos. Siseo, no era un dolor profundo, pero pulsaba en su piel como finos piquetes de aguja o pellizcos de uña. Los hilos comenzaron a caer al suelo, y tras cada uno la nueva cicatriz en su rostro comenzó a saludarla, era de un tono rojizo, indicativo de lo reciente que era. Empezaba desde su ceja hasta por debajo de su ojo, en una semi Luna ligeramente retorcida.

Solto una lagrima ante el cúmulo de los pequeños dolores que tras cada puntada quitada hacían más difícil no querer soltar las tijeras y masajear su piel. Tres puntadas más, y un jaloneo doloroso para despegar una puntada que comenzaba a encarnarse, fue lo que tuvo que aguantar mordiendo sus labios .

Boto las tijeras a la mesa, y sin perder tiempo, se llevo dos dedos a su cicatriz. Su piel aún se sentía pesada gracias al entumecimiento, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar el escozor.

—¿Duele demasiado? —inquirio Bucky.

—Solo un poco —aseguró con voz quebrada.

El tono en su voz no lo convenció.

—¿Segura?

–Si... solo que —callo— pensé que solo iba a ser una línea, como un rayón que solo se nota de cerca —musitó trazando la cicatriz en su sien—. Pero no lo es, parece un rollo de carne abultada y achicharrada.

—Te disgusta —afirmó Bucky sin preguntas ante lo obvio—. Pero puedes vivir con ello, con el tiempo aprenderás a sobrellevarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto con la vista en su regazo.

Bucky dio un largo suspiro.

—Porque tengo mis propias cicatrices —confesó.

Katie levantó el rostro y miro su expresión solemne.

—¿En tu brazo? —musitó.

—Si —asintió—. No son agradables, pero dicen una historia, de quien fui y quién soy —quito el guante que cubría su mano de metal—. Todo es demasiado confuso en mi cabeza, pero... mi brazo es tangible, es la prueba física de que tengo un antes y un después.

—Y un ahora —susurro Katie— juntos —logró decir con una sonrisa diminuta.

Bucky rió ligeramente, desde el corazón.

—Es verdad.

Por meses había tenido que cargar con la soledad, pero su nieta era el único rayo de sol que necesitaba. Tal vez se encontrara tan herida como él, pero el dolor no había borrado su bondad, aún cuando temía su cercanía, compensaba los tensos momentos preguntado si ya había comido o dormido, y ante la más mínima negativa, siempre replicaba con un "No seas tan descuidado, abuelo, debes cuidar de ti"

Había tantas cosas rotas en su alma, pero aún había belleza oculta, incluso si no lograba percibirlo ella misma, él iba a cuidar de los brillantes pedazos que aún seguían firmes en su corazón.

Katie y él se mantenían viajando desde su llegada a Sudáfrica , abordando camiones y trenes por la noche, precauciones para no ser reconocido. Su rostro había sido boletinado en las noticias internacionales desde Washington, y el furor del ataque aún no desaparecía del todo.

Solían dormir de día, a veces en hoteles decentes, y otra veces en cuartos de mala muerte. Y si llegaban a requerir de provisiones, Katie salía de día a buscar lo que hiciera falta, siempre en un lugar público, con Bucky vigilándola desde la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Los días pasaban y ambos seguían viajando como nómadas, sin rumbo fijo. A diferencia de él, Katie no estaba en estado físico de caminar largas distancias, ni pasar tanto tiempo despierta. Necesitaban establecerse en un lugar seguro y de preferencia recluido de las grandes urbes, en donde corrían más riesgo de ser reconocido.

En aquel momento se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo de Nigeria, árido, pero de cierta manera acogedor con la gente erigiendo sus actividades alrededor de un pozo agua ubicado en medio de la plaza.

Katie rellenaba sus cantimplora desde aquel sitio , con su mochila llena de frutas y carne seca yaciendo a un lado de ella, y Bucky cuidándola desde el techo del edificio municipal del diminuto poblado.

Era una mañana tranquila que no tardó en volverse caótica.

—Katie —urgió Bucky sin perderla de vista — no corras, toma tus cosas y camina.

No llevaban con ellos celulares, la comunicación entre ambos era por un circuito cerrado, con dos pares de micrófonos y auriculares que utilizaban cuando se alejaban más de diez metros uno del otro. La conversación constante era la clave de mantener un perfil seguro.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Katie con voz temblorosa.

—No te detengas —ordenó— la villa está comprometida.

Al norte, camionetas y jinetes aceleraban rumbo al poblado como una torrencial tormenta de arena. Las armas que elevaban y blandían en obscena celebración habla de sus intenciones más de lo que Bucky hubiera querido.

Bajo velozmente entre saltos del techo del edificio municipal, divisando a Katie a unos metros.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Su corazón se oprimió cuando su figura se perdió entre la turba frenética, los pobladores había notado que un ataque se posaba sobre ellos, y bajo su instinto más básico, corrían aterrados en un mar caótico de gritos.

—¡Katie! —gritó perdiendo cualquier compostura.

—¡Abuelo! —escuchó su grito entre la muchedumbre

Gritos aún más desesperados se alzaron, detonaciones y sangre cayeron al suelo acompañado de cuerpos inertes. Hombres que defendían a sus esposas, hijas y hermanas daban su último suspiro mientras observaban como estas eran arrastradas a las camionetas.

No tenían oportunidad, palos de madera no podían hacer comparación a armas de fuego, era inútil. Pero Bucky entendía, no había nada peor que no intentarlo, que mirar paralizado como se llevaban a tu familia como si se tratara de un acarreo de ganado.

En su deseo de desaparecer del radar de Hydra había pasado por alto que existía aún más maldad que aquella que amenazaba con borrar toda memoria de su actual vida. Ahora frente a él había un enemigo que amenazaba con llevarse a su familia, algo aún más aterrador que volver a ser convertido en el soldado de Invierno. 

Apretó los dientes al oír el grito asustado de Katie. Un hombre la jalaba de la muñeca, mientras ella trataba de enterrar sus pies en la arena y evitar que siguiera llevándola con él.

Antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe para aturdirla, Bucky tomo su mano y la oprimió hasta que sus huesos tronaron como pequeñas ramas. Enardecido por la furia de que hubiera tocado a Katie, desarmo al hombre y lo sostuvo violentamente del cuello antes de soltar su cuerpo y verlo caer con un golpe sordo al suelo.

Proteger a Katie, era lo único que tenía sentido en su cabeza. 

Levantó la mirada al resto la redada que seguía profanando el pequeño poblado. Más de uno había notado lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo sus protestas murieron en sus bocas. Con el rifle de su primera víctima disparo tiros perfectos a los hombres más cercanos.

Con media docena de cuerpos en el suelo, era indudable que había dirigido la atención a él. Formulando un plan en un segundo, se movió poseído por su instinto asesino. Segundo tras segundo las detonaciones iban perdiendo fuerza, la arena se mezclaba con espesa sangre, y el silencio empezaba a ganar fuerza.

El ultimo cuerpo cayó a sus pies, habían sido hombres inexpertos, al menos para él no había presentado un gran desafío. Miro sus manos ensangrentadas, no había heroísmo en sus acciones, pero había un motivo justo.

Aunque no dudaba que aquella escena aterraría a Katie, le temería, tal vez incluso más que el hombre que la había lastimado. 

—Abuelo —llamó Katie.

Levantó la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos surcados en lágrimas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Lo que menos deseaba era hacerla llorar.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Te asuste, no era mi intención —confesó en un susurro.

—Tenía miedo —admitió— pero no de ti —aseguró para su súbita sorpresa— temía que me llevaran, y cuando comenzaste a luchar, temí no volver a verte —tragó el pesado nudo en su garganta— tu te ves como un asesino, y tal vez lo seas, pero lo único que veo es a mi abuelo, el hombre que siempre está ahí para salvarme.

Y contra todo pronóstico, tomó su mano.

—Katie —susurró Bucky impactado.

—Confió en ti —aseguró.

Era la primera vez que sostenía su mano, no había miedo en su agarre, solo calidez.

—Gracias —musitó.

No sentía que hubiera redención para un hombre como él, el dolor, el sufrimiento, las muertes que había en sus distorsionadas memorias, todo el caos que sus manos habían provocado... a veces se preguntaba si merecía seguir respirando. Al principio había deambulado preguntándose quién era, y cuando había obtenido la respuesta, había seguido su travesía desconcertado sobre el camino a tomar. No era un héroe de guerra o el soldado de invierno, nada de eso lo aferraba ya al presente.

Eso había sido lo más difícil, no tener un motivo y ser siempre atormentado por los pecados de su pasado. Pero ahora tenía una buena razón para seguir existiendo...

Su pequeña familia.

—Debemos irnos

El pequeño poblado arrasado lo contempló, aún cuando notó miedo en sus habitantes, también percibió respeto. No había hecho algo noble, pero había detenido una mayor atrocidad, esa era la única verdad.

Katie y él se detuvieron en sus pasos cuando un anciano se paró frente a ellos, sin decir palabra, les tendió la correa de su camello. No la tomaron, solo miraron al desconocido sorprendidos. Pero el anciano no desistió, y agitando la correa, les insisto en tomarlo.

Bucky aceptó el regalo unos segundos después, solo inclinando la cabeza de forma respetuosa, no sabia que decir. Ese pequeño gesto de gratitud, aunque sorprendente, no fue el único. Más pobladores llegaron, y con rapidez, montaron sobre el camello bolsas con comida y agua, mientras otros más le entregaron túnicas y velos a Katie y a él, ropa que los ocultaría y los protegería de la árida arena.

—No seguro —les dijo con pronunciado acento una de las señoras que les ayudaba a ponerse el ropaje— ejercitó venir, vayan sur, seguro sur —poniendo algo sobre su mano le urgió a escucharla— talismán dar, tribu ayudar, vayan sur.

¿Podía confiar en esa mujer? Si el ejército se acercaba, salir del país sería más peligroso, y no podía arriesgar de nuevo a Katie a estar en medio de fuego cruzado. Tenían ocultarse, así que asintió antes las palabras de la señora. Irían al sur. 

•

•

 **Amo su relación nieta-abuelo :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. 5

Tenía la sensación de encontrarse sumergido en un torbellino de confusión, con sombras difusas atestadas a su alrededor, y un sonoro grito mitigado por el zumbido que persistía en sus oídos.

Pero ahí, en medio de su borrosa mirada, podía ver el rostro de Katie, con los ojos llenos de terror y los labios abiertos por un alarido incesante.

¿Dónde estaban?

Movió sus labios, llamando por su nombre, pero de su boca solo salió un aterrador recuerdo de lo fácil que podía perder su conciencia.

—Mi misión —gruñó con ira.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—El arma perfecta —clamó una tercera voz a su costado— un hombre sin corazón, compasión, ni lazos. Cuando elimines tu último rastro de humanidad, te levantaras aún más glorioso que antaño... soldado.

¿Qué?

Incluso si su cuerpo no reaccionaba al comando de sus emociones, James gritaba en su mente, suplicando a sus manos detenerse.

Prisionero de su propio cuerpo, solo podía observar mientras sus dedos se sumergían en la piel de Katie, presionando su cuello, ahogándola en una mezcla de sangre y saliva que emergía de su boca.

—A-bue-lo —escucho su entrecortado susurro.

Ella había confiado en él, y aquí estaba ahora, arrebatando su vida con sus propias manos.

—No —musitó.

En su propio horror logró liberar un diminuto susurro que se negaba a continuar

—No —repitió.

Sus labios repetían "No" sin parar, pero con cada palabra sus manos lo desafiaban... hasta que el cuello de Katie se volvió una masa comprimida, un diminuto y mal formé cilindro que llevaba sus marcas en cada extremo. Sus ojos estaban abierto de par en par, sin dolor o miedo, solo con un profundo vacío... la había asesinado.

Su peor pesadilla estaba ahí para acecharlo

—Katie —musitó.

Sus manos nunca abandonaron su roto cuello, no le habían ordenado detenerse. ¿Era posible sentirse tan vacío? ¿Qué era la vida sin su nieta? Ella se había transformado en su humanidad, en parte de su preciada y diminuta familia.

¿Por qué...?

Jadeo con fuerza, atrapando en un movimiento el palo que picaba contra su mejilla. Gruño, escuchando con demencial satisfacción como la madera entre sus manos se quebrará en dos. Agitado, se levantó, mientras el sudor pegaba a su piel la tela de su playera ¿Donde estaba la sangre que había salpicado sobre la tela?

—Estabas teniendo otro mal sueño

—¿Qué...? —Jadeo con la respiración agitada— ¿Katie? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Compresión brillo en los ojos de su nieta.

—Estabas soñando que moría —afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

—Que te mataba —corrigió Bucky— yo...

—No sería tu culpa —acotó Katie con brusquedad— tu... no lo harías de manera consciente —musito.

—Eso es lo que temo —exhalo un trémulo aliento— ¿Cuánto mas puedo resistir sin rendirme al soldado de invierno?

Katie se mordió el labio, desviando sus ojos del rostro culpable de su abuelo.

—El suficiente para que aprendas a solo ser James Barnes, mi abuelo.

No quería herir sus sentimientos negando tal afirmación, así que la dejó pasar.

—Es temprano, tal vez quieras volver a dormir —recomendó a Katie.

—No —negó— no tengo sueño. Tal vez... —frotó sus manos contra su regazo, sin mirarle— ¿Puedes trenzar mi cabello?

Bucky y Katie no se habían tomado de las manos desde el percance que habían tenido en aquel poblado del que habían huido, aquello había sido un momento de valentía, sin embargo una mañana en la que Katie había despertado con un pelo más indomable del acostumbrado, Bucky le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda.

Ambos se habían visto por segundos en absoluto silencio, la pregunta había sido desconcertante, pero Katie terminó por extenderle el cepillo y esperar tranquilamente a que comenzara a peinarla.

Al principio solo había sabido como mantener su cabello bajo control, en delgados rizos que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Pero con el tiempo su abuelo había comenzado a tejer delicadas trenzas que formaban una semi corona sobre su cabeza. Se había adiestrado a sí mismo, imitando el movimiento con el que tejía la tribu que acompañaban, y con practica, había iniciado a formar peinados más intrincados. Katie sabía que trenzar su cabello lo relajaba, mantenía sus manos ocupadas y su mente enfocada, tanto que a veces lo atrapaba sonriendo con una sonrisa imperceptible para el resto del mundo, pero gigantesca para ella que sabía cuanto sufría por mantener su instinto asesino a raya.

Era por eso que aun cuando tenía razón de que deseaba volver a dormir, Katie luchaba contra la fatiga y se mantenía sentada mientras su abuelo cepillaba su cabello. En ocasiones como esta Katie siempre le pedía que la peinara, esta era su forma de ayudarlo cuando se sentía agitado.

Aunque sentir sus suaves trenzas siempre llenaban su corazón de alegría, eran el símbolo del cariño que sentía por su abuelo, y sobre todo el que él demostraba en su propia forma. Perder unas cuantas horas de sueño no importaban nada cuando se trataba de apaciguar los temores de su abuelo, ella también podía enseñarle cuanto lo quería en silenciosas maneras.

—¿Cómo te gustaría que trenzara tu cabello? —musitó Bucky mientras peinaba sus rebeldes hebras.

—Puedes sorprenderme —contesto de inmediato Katie— me gusta cuando lo haces.

Bucky asintió, y sin más palabras entre ellos, empezó a tejer diminutas tranzas que más tarde usaría para hacer un peinado aún más delicado, y que sin embargo se mantendría firme sin importar que tanto trabajara Katie.

Ambos habían sido acogidos por una tribu nómada, que viajaba entre las fronteras de Nigeria y Chad. Era una tribu peculiar, donde las mujeres eran las que mantenían el control, pero no de una forma cruel, simplemente que eran tres matriarcas las que regían la pequeña tribu, decidiendo dónde asentarse y por cuanto tiempo, oficiando las leyes de su tribu, y asignado responsabilidades. Las tres ancianas habían debatido intensamente sobre la situación de Katie y Bucky, aceptando por unanimidad su estancia con ellos.

Era así como Katie y Bucky habían terminado adaptándose a los labores rústicos. El principio había sido difícil para Katie, quien nunca había tenido que mantener labores tan pesados, como cargar agua de un pozo hasta las orillas del asentamiento de la tribu, levantar tiendas de campaña, o ayudar a recolectar hierbas escondidas entre la árida arena bajo el centelleante sol y los peligros de animales ponzoñoso.

Pero ni una vez había levantado queja de que odiará sus labores. Bucky sabía que al terminar el día se encontraba fatigada y con diminutas ampollas entre los dedos y los pies. No sería hasta que la forzara a descansar por un día que entendiera porque no levantaba queja, Katie había descubierto que con el cuerpo agotado era menos propensa a tener pesadillas, aquella noche había gritado entre sus sueños, y Bucky jamás había vuelto a pedirle que tomara un día de descanso, aunque ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que Katie tomara toda el agua necesaria para mantenerse hidratada y comenzara a comer más porciones para mantener su energía de manera saludable.

Pasado las semanas, las ampollas se habían desvanecido y las manos de Katie habían adquirido fortaleza, lucia menos agitada cuando cargaba cosas pesadas, e incluso había comenzado hablar con otras mujeres de la tribu, aprendiendo a paso lento su dialecto.

Pero tal vez lo más sorprendente había sucedido cuando una de las mujeres había preguntado con curiosidad a Katie la relación que tenía con él. Las matriarcas sabían que eran familiares, pero ninguna había inquirido demasiado, ni tampoco habían compartido la información.

Bucky se encontró curioso de su respuesta.

—Es mi Baba —había explicado sin titubeos.

Baba... padre.

Entendía por obvias razones porque no podía decir que era su abuelo, pero hubiera esperado que lo llamara su tío antes que su padre.

Katie supo que la había escuchado, por el resto del día le fue imposible a su abuelo ocultar su sonrisa. Su nieta rio, feliz de que encontrara tanto gozo en una palabra.

Poco a poco, sus llamados de abuelo fueron sustituidos por Baba. Si, en ocasiones seguiría llamándole abuelo, pero Baba se había transformado en una palabra que no solo significaba padre, sino que expresaba su amor por la figura paterna que ahora vigilaba por ella.

Baba no solo era padre, Baba era la representación de la familia que habían creado, de las risas y sonrisas que habían compartido, e incluso de las lágrimas y los sollozos.

—Baba —llamó Katie— de verdad haces las mejores trenzas del mundo —le confío Katie con una tierna sonrisa.

—Especialmente para mi nieta preferida.

—¡Soy tu única nieta!

Bucky asintió con una corta risa.

—Y eres mi preferida —bromeó.

Katie sonrío.

—Es porque tienes buen gusto.

—Incluso con mal gusto serías mi preferida —le dijo— porque eres mi única nieta.

Katie jadeo con falsa ofensa.

—Y no necesitas más, Baba. Conmigo te basta.

—Ahora, concuerdo con eso —asintió Bucky— tu sola eres extremadamente laboriosa.

—No lo soy —negó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi nieta es muchas cosas, pero no una mentirosa.

Katie siguió mirándole con molestia antes de deshacerse en risillas.

—Realmente soy feliz, Baba —musitó sin querer romper aquel momento de dicha.

—Yo también —susurró Bucky.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cazar a un fantasma? Extremadamente difícil si se hacía solo, pero en este caso no necesitaba olfatear el rastro de su presa, alguien más ya lo estaba haciendo, y él solo tenía que esperar a que los engranajes se juntaran.

Sonrío al ver finalmente abierto el archivo que había estado esperando.

Lo habían localizado y pronto lanzarían su ataque... y fallarían, él se encargaría de eso. No tendría mejor oportunidad para encaminar a la bestia, herido se volvería más dócil, el instrumento perfecto.

 **El capítulo 6 ya está disponible en Wattpad.**


End file.
